A Small Problem
by DemonsandAngels36
Summary: When King Caspian and Prince Edmund's Kingdom is overrun by Count Dracula and his beautiful brides,they have to call in some extra help, although Gypsy slayers Lauren and Chel aren't what they expected. And when Dracula sets his sights on Lauren as his new bride and Caspian as his werewolf servant, Ed must fight to save his brother and the girl he loves. Edmund/OC Caspian/Aleera


*Edmund's P.O.V*

"The, _**hunters**__, _are here your Highness, your Majesty." A servant said slowly. I observed the man carefully; he was one of the new stewards they had employed since their _**little problem **_had arrived.

*Two Months Earlier*

"Another fucking set of people, killed!" Caspian yelled in frustration, kicking the back of his chair, and then swearing repeatedly as he was in pain. "Remind me again how Dracula and his infamous brides infiltrated our beautiful Narnia?" I asked my brother. Even though I myself was only seventeen, I have a lot more self-control than my twenty year old brother. "Not so beautiful anymore Ed, Dracula is bleeding our Kingdom dry. Literally! Our farmers are being killed! Along with our centaurs, Minotaurs! Our whole army are too afraid to fight him!" Caspian groaned, raking his hands through already tousled hair. "I hate to say this brother, but maybe it's time we called in some extra help." I told him, putting a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. We had always been close. They told each other everything. Caspian told me of the boring, weak and giggly Princesses that came to try (and fail) to win him over. I let my brother taunt me and give me advice on pretty girls that I liked but never actually talked too. And the other thing, we both knew the other's most dark, deep secrets. Both of us are still virgins. Even the 'undeniably attractive' Prince Caspian had never had a woman more than kiss him. He was old fashioned and refused to mindlessly sleep with women that he didn't have real feelings for. And then there was me, the darkly handsome, mysterious brother. Even if I do say so myself. Or, as I call myself, the Prince who has never – been –kissed. A few weeks prior, the famous and extremely deadly Count Dracula and his three brides had taken up residence in the palace that had once housed the White Witch and her wolf servants. Now it was time to call in the extra help. And that meant people that weren't afraid of things like Dracula and his mutated servants. "Alright Ed, send for them. Send for the gypsy slayers." Caspian had told me.

*Present Time*

"Alright, send them in." Caspian commanded, all the while, I was wondering why the steward was chuckling to himself. That was when the reason for the man's chuckling walked through the door. The gypsies had promised to send them their best slayers. And they sent them two _**girls! **_"A-and this is?" Caspian managed to stutter out. "Lauren and Chel, Princesses of the Gypsies." the girl I assumed to be the younger of the two spoke kindly. I took the time to carefully examine both girls. They had to be sisters for them both to be Princesses, but they looked nothing alike. In fact, they were exact opposite. One was hard, one was soft. One was ice, the other fire. The hard one, the ice was the younger one that had introduced herself and her sister. She was reasonably tall, with long, poker strait blonde hair hanging to her mid-back. Her eyebrows were the same pale shade as her long hair, softly curved to start with, but then pointed and almost razor sharp at the end. Even her eyes looked like they could cut. They were a hard blue-grey colour, like the sky before a storm, and her eyelashes grew straight out, no curve, nothing. Her nose was curved, almost a button nose, but her cheekbones were too straight to let it be. And he could see that her lips were full, but thin. Her figure was small and lithe, no hourglass curves, but sharp lines that made up a tiny waist and wider hips that were defined by the large black corset belt she wore. Her clothes weren't extremely feminine, more like she had borrowed her twin brother's clothes and altered them slightly. She was wearing a large white pirate blouse with three-quarter length bell sleeves and a black leather corset belt wrapped tightly around her tiny waist. Her trousers were of the same black leather and clung to her long, thin legs. And on her feet she wore simple black riding boots up to the knee with a slight wedge. She had no jewellery on, no accessory, save the two swords hanging by her legs and the dagger holster around her thigh. In all, she was very good looking and unusually pale for a gypsy girl, but her sister, WOW! Her sister had to be the most beautiful, sexy, stunning woman I have ever had the fortune to lay eyes on. Where her sister was ice, this girl was definitely fire, and she was making a fire burn in my heart just looking at her. Her face was heart shaped, with a pair of slightly almond shaped, hazel coloured eyes contrasting beautifully with her creamy skin tone. Her dark eyebrows were styled into a witty, angled arch over her eyes and matched the soft, wavy deep brown hair that fell down past her back and just brushed the top of her bottom. Her straight nose and high cheekbones accentuated the curved cupid's bow of her soft-looking, full lips. And when it came to her figure as a whole, well, I couldn't even think of a word to describe it other than perfect. Her shoulders were in perfect proportion with her curved hips, and in-between those, her waist dipped in to create a perfect hourglass curve. Her clothes were also unlike her sisters. She was wearing an off- white silk, off-the-shoulder blouse patterned with faint red flowers. Her average size breasts were pushed up slightly by the large black leather corset belt on top of the blouse. Her black leather trousers clung to her long and shapely legs and she wore boots like her sister's, except hers went all the way up to her thigh, and her boots ended with a sharp heel, other than a softer wedge. "And why were you sent to us instead of some of your male slayers?" Caspian asked curiously. "We can send some other men, but we are the best, but if you prefer to be sexist…" the perfect brunette replied sharply. I was taken aback to be perfectly honest. I had expected the blonde sister to be the sharp and witty one, and the brunette to be kind, docile and non –challenging one. "Good thing I like a challenge." I thought to myself. "My apologies, Lady…?" Caspian questioned. "Lauren, just Lauren. And this is my younger sister Chel." She replied, her voice softening. "How old are you both if you don't mind me asking." I asked, leaning forward. "I'm seventeen, and Chel turned sixteen a month ago…" she trailed of as her eyes met with mine.

*Lauren's P.O.V*

When my eyes connected with his, my knees nearly turned to jelly, why was this happening to me now! I was being paid to help him get rid of Dracula! I have grown up around men, with my father and three brothers, and all the gypsy boys that would always try to get my attention, and yet the Prince of Narnia was making me weak at the knees. Shit, I am so screwed! I wasn't allowed to do this! "Could we please be shown to our rooms?" Chel piped up. Just like Chel to be the forward one, and the smarter one right now. Normally the roles were reversed, but I was in absolutely no place to talk, and at that moment, neither was Prince Edmund. "Yes, of course! Chel, I'll take you to your room, Edmund, you can escort Lauren to her room, the one next to yours." Caspian ordered, which prompted Edmund to lean over and have a whispered conversation with his brother, which even my slayer hearing couldn't make out. "Of course, if you will ladies." Edmund said suddenly, rising out of his throne and walking towards the door. "Come on Chel." I said quietly, before turning and following Prince Edmund out of the large, ornate, wooden double doors. Both I and Chel were closely followed by Caspian.

"I guess this is where we say goodbye for the day then." Edmund said to me, breaking my train of thought. What I was really thinking about though, I have no idea.

"Thank you your Highness." I said, in what I hope was a kind voice. I attempted to dodge around the young and handsome Prince to get to my room, when he suddenly blocked my path.

"If you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to let us know. I'm aware of how little your people actually come into central Narnia, so this must be…" he trailed off when I started laughing. "What seems to be so funny?" Prince Edmund asked me.

"You think we never come here your Majesty. We do, all the time. You just never see us. We're like shadows. Always there, but only seen out of the corner of your eye. Impossible to catch, but always there." I replied cryptically, before stealing the chance to walk through the door to her room, leaving the Prince dazed in the marble hallway.

*Edmund's P.O.V*

I thwacked my head against his bed post repeatedly. I'd been an idiot! I should've just said, "Here's your room. Goodnight." Why did I always have to be so fucking nice to people! And this one girl, this one Gypsy Princess slayer just might be my undoing. She can't know what she's doing to me, can she? She avoided me enough to say that she's not that 'experienced' with men. But what she said about her people, could she really have been here before? Around Cair? One thing is a definite though. I'm starting to have feelings for her. This cannot end well. For me at least


End file.
